


Shot

by RainedMirror



Series: Loners don't get happy endings [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gunshot Wounds, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: It is a mere reminder that he, like the rest of them, is mortal.





	Shot

Keith is not responding. Keith can't respond anymore, you can tell that now, with his body in front of you, lying on the ground, with bunch of gun blaster wounds all over him. 

He is surprisingly in the form of a Galra, you notice, as you take off his helmet, his expression looks peaceful despite the fact he's dead with holes in his body. 

You suggested this, after all, to obtain information of your family. And now Keith is paying the price for such a selfish mission, for once. 

Keith was supposed to be independent, yet dependable, despite his prickly exterior. He is supposed to be the headstrong type who battle with all the odds against him and still somehow manage to be able to win. And yet… somehow in all of this, it is really easy to forget he is as fallible as the next member of the team, despite his recklessness, and ability to defy everything. It is easy to forget like the rest of Voltron, he is thrust into a war that had no business to do with him, and yet here he is, fighting harder than any other. 

And now he's dead. Voltron is one member down. If Keith was still around, he would easily tell them to go find another member to replace him. He's pragmatic like that, after all. 

Shiro called for a status update. You choke back the tears as you respond.


End file.
